The Research Core extends the impact of Project 1 and Project 2 by using data gathered from these studies to project population impact on national stroke rates and stroke disparities using an established and validated computer simulation of cardiovascular disease and stroke (the CVD Policy Model). Computer simulations of this type have been useful for researchers and policy makers to translate the results of scientific studies into projections of population-level impact, and our CVD Policy Model is particulariy well-suited to projections of demographic and risk factor trends and assessing the impact of interventions on disparities. The overarching goal of the Research Core is to use the CVD Policy Model to translate the results of Projects 1 and 2 into estimates of the potential impact of expansion of stroke prevention interventions nationally on stroke rates and stroke disparities. The following aims are proposed: Aim 1: Using data from Project 1, project the impact of widespread national adoption of the Shake, Rattle, and Roll intervention (Project 1) on incident stroke rates in African Americans in the US and on disparities in stroke rates between African Americans and Whites in the US. Secondary outcomes modeled for Aim 1 include incident coronary heart disease events, cardiovascular and all-cause mortality, quality-adjusted and disability-adjusted life-years, and healthcare costs. Aim 2: Using data from Project 2, project the impact of temporal trends in stroke and cardiovascular disease risk factors among children and young adults on future stroke, cardiovascular disease, and quality-adjusted and disability-adjusted life years, as well as racial disparities in stroke and cardiovascular disease.